Uzumaki Christmas
by HumpingTeddyBear
Summary: Its Christmas day and Naruto know just how to start the day off. No real plot, just some NaruHina smuff. I was supposed to have this finished by Christmas, but oh well...Naruto x Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone. This story has now been edited as I just got an email from the support center, to change my story so that it no longer has explicit sexual content, or the story will be deleted within 24 hrs. Which to be honest I think is kinda silly, because the whole point of this story was to give the readers sexual content,and I even rated it 'M' but anyways I have decided to try and filter the story as much as I can. If you would like to read the non-edited version, you can find that on my Tumblr account, under the Fan Fiction section.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke up in a daze, she was feeling quiet hot and wet. Confused she slowly opened her eyes to try to figure out what was going on with her.

Slowly she looked down at herself to the place where these sensations were the most intense, only to pause and blink. And then blink again.

All Hinata could see was a fluff of blond in between her legs, and although she immediately realized who the blond was and what he was doing, she couldn't stop herself from blushing red and stammering out his name.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

At hearing his name her husband finally looked up to meet her eyes, but to her utter embarrassment he didn't stop what he was doing, instead he continued his mission with even more passion then before.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, although it took quite a while for the words to fully take form as she just couldn't stop moaning. It was a very stupid question to ask, Hinata knew, as any idiot could have figured out what he was up to.

"Well" he said in between licks, "It's Christmas ya know?"

"Ahh…"

"And since it's the season of giving…I've also got a present for you" he smirked.

Hinata blushed. And seeing that his words had the desired effect on his wife, Naruto returned to his task with even more gusto, making Hinata cry out even more.

Carefully he moved his mouth to the bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood.

"Ahhh…Naarutoo. No stop. I-I want to too. You too…"Hinata panted.

Though Hinata said that and of course she wanted to pleasure him too, she was so close to release that her hand unconsciously moved over to the back of Naruto's head to keep him in place.

Naruto however ignored his wife's requests. He knew she was close, and he wanted to give her pleasure, so instead of stopping like she asked him to, he smoothly inserted two fingers into her opening, which cause Hinata to moan loudly.

Immediately her hands flew over to her mouth trying to muffle her sounds. She always felt she was too loud in bed, so much so that if someone was to pass by their home, they'd be able to hear her. And that was the one thing she didn't want to happen.

As Naruto sped up the pace of his fingers, Hinata's hips started to move on their own, trying to grind more of herself on him. The pressure kept on building, and building, until it all exploded and Hinata climaxed with a force.

She had to bite her lips in order to keep quiet, and all the while Naruto didn't stop.

As Hinata came down from her high, she was panting loudly. She felt Naruto move from between her legs and crawl up her body, her body had gone lax from the force of her orgasm, but still she managed to muster enough power to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata, full on the lips, while at the same time grinding his lwer half into her crotch.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan" He gave her such an innocent, Naruto-like smile, a total contrast to his actions of a few minutes ago, that Hinata was in a daze.

He slowly moved one had down, using it to position himself into her opening. As he slowly pushed in, Hinata gasped.

Feeling him part her lips, it was a feeling she'd never get used to and at the same time never get tired of.

Naruto panted from the effort of taking it slow, and buried his face in her shoulder. His wife's inner muscles were holding on to him like a tight fist and Naruto didn't think he'd be able to hold on for long.

With every inch he pushed inside her, Hinata's inner walls kept on clenching him tighter. When he was fully seated inside her, he paused and took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself. Much good that did him, he still felt so close to losing control.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, I…I don't think I can go slow…" He told her.

"It's okay…I don't want slow right now either…" She smiled up at him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, in order to show him she was just as impatient for this as he.

Naruto gazed down at her and smiled, and started moving, slowly building up to a faster tempo. The feeling of being inside Hinata was so amazing, he couldn't help but groan from deep in his throat.

Every time Naruto shoved inside her Hinata moaned, which was like sexual stimulation itself, but every time he pulled back her muscles clenched him so tight, he felt as if he was in heaven and hell all the same time.

He felt himself quickly reaching his climax, but he wanted to reach that peak together with his wife. Quickly he moved one hand down to strum the bud where her pleasure was centered, and the other hand to pinch one of her nipples.

So much stimulation was more than Hinata could take, and with a loud moan she came shuddering. Feeling Hinata's muscles spamming on his muscle, Naruto who was already on edge, came with a deep groan.

They were both panting as Naruto collapsed on top of Hinata. After a few seconds, as he was able to catch his breath, he finally found the strength to roll to his side, taking Hinata with him. They lay in companionable silence, still in the euphoria of their orgasm.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun" Hinata wished when she was finally able to speak again.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan"


End file.
